Movie Night
by DopplerGirl
Summary: "I don't get it. Rose said she'd never let go. She just let go. Like literally."/"You're never kissing me again." Because there is nothing good about being a guy and watching the Titanic. ZXC OOCish. One-shot. Drabble


**Disclaimer: Not Ally Carter or the _Titanic_**

* * *

Regular- Cammie  
_Italics- Zach_

"_Why do I have to watch the stupid movie with you?"_

"Because I said so."

"_Well, that's not a convincing argument."__  
_

_"_Because you love me?"

_"Still not feeling it. Why not watch it with your roommates?"_

_"_Liz has to help Fibs with an experiment. Bex has detention. Macey's making out with Preston in a closet somewhere.

"_And you don't have someone else to see the_ Titanic _with?"_

_"_Oh sweetie. You're my someone else."

"_Damn."_

"Stop bitching and get the popcorn."

_"Yes, dear."_

"..."

_"I'm confused. Who's the old bat? I though it was supposed to be that super hot redhead."_

"That is the sexy redhead. She's just old now."

_"Why would they do that. I'd take Perky Red over Saggy Wrinkles any day._"

"Hey Zach. Remember you're oh so forgiving girlfriend? The one right next to you?"

"_Hey Girlfriend. Did I tell you how pretty you look today?"_

_"_Thought so."

"..."

_"Wow, that is one intense looking poker game."_

_"_What do you know about gambling?"

_"I grew up at an all boys school. I know a bit more than you might think, Cam."_

_"_Oh."

_"Who bets boat tickets and a silver watch in poker?"_

"Someone with nothing to lose."

_"Sounds like someone else we know."_

_"_Zach, babe, you could never compare to the godlike Leo DiCaprio."

_"I could too."_

"Could not."

_"I'm hotter than him."_

"He's adorable."

_"I got the mysterious factor."_

"He's an artist. That's like out-of-this-world sexy."

_"He's old now."_

"Yeah, but badass old. Like James Bond or George Clooney."

_"I'm badass. Like Jason Bourne."_

_"_Matt Damon? Please."

_"..."_

_"So he'd jump after her into freezing cold water after only knowing her for ten seconds.?"_

"That's love at first sight for you."

_"Bullshit. I bet its cause she's got a nice rack."_

"No, its because he's a good person."

_"Yeah right. Why did he even follow her? Why was he staring at her like a total idiot earlier?"_

"I dunno. Cuz he felt a connection pulling him to her, that he just couldn't understand?"

_"Wrong. It's because she's super-awesome-Meagan-Foxy-hot."_

"You're extremely shallow, Zach, you know that right?"

_"I'm not the one in love with a movie character."_

_"..."_

_"So, she's just okay with the fact that he draws beautiful naked women for a living?"_

"One, they're not together yet. And two, he told her it was nothing. And they have an understanding between them."

_"They've known each other for twelve hours._

"Its called trust, Goode, try it sometime."

_"Alright then, would you let me start photographing naked women as a job?_"

_"_Depends."

_"On what?"_

"How fast you run."

"..."

"_Wow, that's one hell of a backhand."_

"I know. Poor Rose."

_"Cal's a total jackass."_

"Men are so possessive."

_"Except me."_

"Are you kidding, you got jealous over my actor crush."

_"So. Anyway, I'd never dream of hitting a girl. Especially you."_

_"_Why?"

"_You'd hit back. I can totally see me ending up at the wrong end of an abusive domestic relationship."_

_"_Don't be ridiculous. I would never touch you."

_"Oh good."_

"Why bother when Bex could do it?"

"..."

_"Finally. The good part."_

_"_You realize this is the part where he draws her nude."

_"Yeah, whats your point?"_

"You are so not getting any for the next month."

"_I bet Jack has a small one."_

"Small what?

"_You know, small...banana."_

"What makes you think that?"

"_Cuz they totally just showed off Rose's boobs for like the 6th time throughout the movie, and he's to skinny to have a big one.__"_

"That's not it. They don't like showing male...banana's in movies."

_"Not that I'm complaining, but why?_

"Because its creepy looking and no one wants to see it."

"..._That is so true."_

"..."

_"So they couldn't pick a better place to have sex like say... a room?"_

"Its romantic."

"_Sure it is. Nothing say's romantic like banging someone else in your fiances car."_

"Shut up."

_"Whose hand do you think it is on the the window?_

"I think its Rose's. Its all small."

_"But if she's underneath him, then doesn't she have to have like super long arms?"_

"How should I know?"

_"Well this will just bother me for the rest of my life."_

_"..."_

"Zach, why are you laughing?"

_"That's a shit time to get arrested."_

"That's the point. It adds to the drama.

_"Where's you're 'trust' now Gallagher Girl? Sinking with the ship?_"

_"_You're never kissing me again."

_"You never let me win anything."_

_"..."_

"What, no witty quips? No sarcastic humor? Has Zachary Goode finally been silenced?"

"_People died on the ship Cammie, there's nothing funny about that. Watching it fall is just sad."_

"Wow, that's kinda sweet..."

_"I thought you said you were never kissing me again?"_

"You keep that smirk up, and I reinstate that rule."

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"..."_

_"I don't get it. Rose said she'd never let go. She just let go. Like literally."_

"S-she also promised s-she'd survive."

"_Are you- Are you crying?"_

"NO! Maybe a l-little."

_"You're such a girl."_

"W-what kind of sick b-bastard doesn't sob at t-the _Titanic?_"

_"Maybe I'm just drawn that way."_

"Bullshit. I t-think you refuse to c-cry because you think it makes you s-seem less mysterious and s-sexy."

"_You think I'm sexy?"_

_"_Besides t-the point, Goode."

"_Yeah, you think I'm sexy."_

_"..."_

_"So she had the big ass diamond the entire time."_

"Yup."

"_Even though it had almost nothing to do with Jack."_

"Yup."

"_And instead of making a decent profit, she decides to throw it in the ocean."_

_"_That about sums it up."

_"Wow."_

"Yeah..."

_"We are never watching this movie again."_

"Fine."

"_Good."_

_"_We're watching _The Notebook _next week anyway._"_

"_Fuck."_

* * *

**So I started writing this around 2 when I finally finished the Titanic the movie. It's like 3 now and I damn tired. You probably won't understand this unless you've seen the movie. And I know I trashed it like a million times, keep in mind I love the Titanic but there was some messed up stuff in that movie. I will probably take this down in the morning when I read it again and wonder what the hell I was doing, writing when I'm dead tired. Whatever, I just wanted to write some drabble-y fluff stuff, the shit I never do. Review!**

**~Sarah**

* * *

**August 28th**

**So I have now fixed a good portion of the mistakes in here. There was a hell of a lot considering I actually fell asleep while writing this at one point. But now its fixed, so everything's all happy rainbows and shit. Yays!**

**~Sarah**


End file.
